Rhett
Rhett is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Bahamas. He later competed in Survivor: All-Stars. During the season, Rhett was very paranoid. It was hard for him to really trust someone, causing him to be on some people their radar very quick. After all, Rhett found himself on the majority later and moved to the background until he alligned with ultimate mastermind Luna and bad guy Zane. Even though he was targeted a few times, Rhett kept surviving. He got taken by Quinn to go to the end. He later won the season in it's first Final Tribal Council in a 6-3 vote, which many of the players and viewers shocked. He's seen as the first unpredictable winner since Quinn got more potential to win. In All-Stars, Rhett continued his paranoid game which annoyed a lot of people. The fact he won a season in the past did not help him either. During the swap, Rhett formed a winners duo with Miguel. It didn't last for long because Rhett found himself on the bottom and got voted out during the triple tribal council since Miguel, the original target, was immune. Being the first male winner of the series, Rhett is a very common face in the Survivor community. Survivor: Bahamas Name: Rhett Tribe: The Shining Spotlights Personal Claim to Fame: Literally no idea. Inspiration in Life: My dad. Hobbies: Sleeping, mostly... Pet Peeves: Overactive people and all those wannabe icons. 3 Words to Describe You: Paranoid, Quick, Friendly. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A truth detector, divination teacher and books. Reason for Being on Survivor: Simply just love the game and I wanna try it out. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Pffft, don't know... I think I can pull off some moves and blindsides which will let me win. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Rhett Tribe Designation: Manhattan Player he respects the most: Luna probably. Player he respects the least: UH... that should be Alice. Previous Finishes: Winner of Bahamas Favorite Past Moment: Winning the show ofc. Why Did You Come Back?: To win again D: Voting History Trivia * Rhett is the very first winner who won a Final Tribal Council. ** Therefor, he is the first person to have won a jury vote and participate in a jury vote. * He is the very first male winner of the series. * Rhett is the only one who got all 3 K3 girls voting against him only. * Many people were shocked when Rhett won because of his poor game. Rhett stated in a interview with Story that he was sad that people spoke about it but that he was happy after all that he won the season. *He's the first person to win a season and later get voted out pre-merge in his second season. * Rhett, alongside Quinn, are holding the record for appearing in the most episodes in a single season, with 20. * Rhett is currently the least-perfect game male Sole Survivor in the series, with 9 votes against him and receiving 6 out of 9 jury votes.